Tomorrow Never Came
by lululuxa
Summary: Lyanna Stark accepts her death as she entrusts her brother Ned in taking care of baby Aegon after the events of the Tower of Joy. She is happy, glad that her son will have someone to care for him when she couldn't. But then, unexpectantly, she wakes again, to find herself in an unfamiliar land full of familiar faces. Old souls reunite and watch over the souls of the living.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow Never Came

Lyanna's world was falling apart. The baby had torn out her insides and she could feel her blood leaving her and staining the pale sheets she laid upon. No, not the baby. Him. Her son. Little Aegon Targaryen, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men.

Her time on the world was nearing its end and Lyanna felt numb to most of the pain. Her eyes begged her to shut them, but still, she kept on fighting.

The noise outside seemed to have stopped. The song of swords that filled the air came to a halt and soon the door to her small chamber busted open.

"...Ned?" she managed, hoarsely as he quickly found himself beside her bed. "Is that you? Is that really you?"

Her voice struggled to come out but this is what she had been waiting for. Lyanna was no fool. She was not going to survive for long and Aegon needed someone to care for him. A Targaryen alone in the world was a terrible thing, it was known.

"You're not a dream," she said, breathing heavily as he took her hand with a faint smile.

"No, I'm not a dream. I'm here. Right here" Ned didn't take his eyes away from her face. There was no judgment from him, only brotherly love. Relief washed over her.

"I've missed you, big brother"

"I missed you too" He replied still focused on her.

"I want to be brave" tears now flowed down her face while Ned stroked her hair sticky with sweat and blood.

"You are." He said as it was the only thing he was sure of.

"I'm not" Ned now examined his sister's state. Her wet blood stained his hands and dread filled his mind. "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die"

But it wasn't true. It had already begun but Ned continued to protest.

"Get her some water! Is there a maester?" he shouted to the other girls in the room, but Lyanna had to have his attention.

"No, not water. Just listen to me, Ned." He leans closer to her ear and she whispered softly "His name is Aegon Targaryen. If Robert finds out he will kill him. You know he will. You have to protect him. Promise me, Ned. Promise me."

As Ned distanced himself the midwife handed him a bundle. He stared at the baby.

"I promise"

It was all Lyanna needed. The words of her brother left her feeling peaceful and amidst smiles and tears, her lids closed for a final time.

But it wasn't the final time. How strange.

Lyanna was still lying down but her surroundings were completely different but strangely in no way unfamiliar.

She sat up to see that she was on her chambers in Winterfell, safe on her soft bed beneath the warm furs. The air was not thick and warm like the red mountains of Dorne. Instead, it was crisp and dry, like a late autumn morning. Also the smell. Gone was the nauseating stench of withering roses and fresh blood and the room smelled fresh, earthy. It smelled like home.

Best of all, Lyanna felt great. Her loins didn't ache and she didn't hell an enormous weight upon her. Her belly seemed to be flat again and she clutched at it tightly. She felt the tears coming and let them flow.

And then, interrupting all of her thoughts came a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said uncertainly, wiping her wet face.

Her father appeared at the other end of the door. Rickard Stark smiled brightly at his daughter's figure inside the chamber but his watery eyes betrayed him. Lyanna could make out shapes behind him.

"Father? What are you doing here? You were dead." The questions slipped out of her mouth all at once. Were they back at Winterfell? Had the letter about her father and brother's death been a misunderstanding? Was this all an intricate dream?

"Oh, my sweet child. I had hoped I would not see you here for many seasons to come." Lord Rickard sat down beside her in the bed and the figures behind him slowly stepped into the room. "Alas, it is good to see you again sweetling"

Lyanna studied her father's face. He looked genuinely happy, not like his usual state after her mother's death. The lines on his face were less stiff and his eyes were bright and welcoming. This was Lord Rickard in a good day.

The other faces in the room soon called her attention. The short woman with long dark brown hair stood behind father seemed like half a stranger but Lyanna could have recognized those grey eyes anywhere. Could it really be? Lady Lyarra came hand in hand with her eldest son Brandon into the light.

"Mother? Bran? What the hell is this place?

"This is hell" she hears a familiar voice. There leaning against the door was her silver prince. The dragon with the white hair that was longer than hers. Oh, how she missed those faces. Lyanna had so many questions. It would do no good to dwell on those now. Her family was here. They were all safe for once. She hugged the Starks as Rhaegar watched from the entrance, a sad smile across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell. What a funny word for it. Lyanna figured it didn't fit all the well with the situation she found herself it. It seemed pleasant enough. Her family had explained to her whatever questions they could.

The place itself was huge. A castle bigger than Harrenhal full of corridors, courtyards, gardens, and feasting halls although they didn't have much need as none would be eating. It was mostly for decoration, so nothing would seem too repetitive.

The castle was solely for the noble born or bastards of lords and knights, the common people and smallfolk were located in settlements bellow, Brandon had explained.

People who died came directly into one of the rooms at the end of a long corridor. The doors were engraved with the name of the inhabitant. Each year was its own corridor, marked by an iron plate at the start of it. At the center was a cavernous long hall, dedicated to that century. Souls were free to navigate between all the places, but few ever did.

It was her father who asked mother and Brandon to leave her alone for a bit. They had been talking for what she guessed were hours, while Rhaegar patiently waited at the door.

When all had left he closed the door and embraced her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Rhaegar" The tears were back and there was no controlling them "I couldn't be there for our baby. He is alone and scared"

"Shhh.." He took her hair away from her face and stared lovingly "You were wonderful Lya. Aegon is with Eddard now. All will be fine. He is the Prince that was Promised."

"How do you know that? That he is with Ned?"

"Being here has some privileges, I would say. We get to watch events of the living ones at the Great Hall. Great pass time, really."

"So you watch everything? Is that all there is to this?"

Rhaegar chuckled slightly. "No, not at all. But mostly yes. I like to spar with some lads when I fell like it, we can read, write, play, make music, and whatever our hearts desire. It is good to reconnect or get to know some of your heroes. We also don't see everything. The bell rings when there is going to be a showing."

"Oh. I see."

"Do you feel like walking around for a bit? There are lots of people around. Elia arrived not long before you and she keeps to her chambers mostly, looking after Rhaenys and Aegon, but we can visit her if you want."

"I think I would like that."

He helped her out of the bed and of the room to a torch-lit wide corridor with doors to both sides. The ceiling was high and arched, with gigantic chandeliers hanging from above. Left of her door it ended in the stone wall.

"It will probably move tomorrow, so your room won't be the last for long." Rhaegar mentioned assuringly as if reading her thoughts "Look, right in front of you is Ser Arthur. I have spoken to him for a bit. He is probably in with Oswell and Gerold. Elia is a few doors below. I am almost at the start of the corridor."

They walked with arms intertwined to Elia's chambers, not having to hide their affections anymore, from anyone. Some people bowed their heads at Rhaegar when they passed, while others looked at the scene in annoyance. Lyanna understood. They all blamed the war on her.

Nearing Elia's door she found familiar names. Right before her was Rhaenys' door and Aegon's. Not her Lyanna's own Aegon but his half-brother and namesake. The door to the right of Elia made her stop. Aerys II Targaryen.

"Don't worry about him. My father does not ever come out. Here he has no power, he can't even torment my lady mother or the young Viserys. He is just another madman locked in a cell."

Heavy breathing, Lyanna noded and Rhaegar knocked on his first wife's door.

"Come in," a sweet voice came from within "I was expecting you two."

Lyanna passed through the door while Rhaegar held it open. Gone was the crisp fresh air of her own chambers, here the air hung heavy and think, just like in the Tower of Joy. It's Dorne, Lyanna concluded. Dorne is her home, as the North is mine. Perhaps the chambers reflected the owner's needs, she assumed.

"Lady Lyanna! It is so good to see you again!" Princess Elia greeted her warmly, "Well, not that I wanted to see you in a place such as this of course, but it is good to finally have a friend!"

Lya hugged the dornish woman tightly, like a long lost sister. The princess was happier than Lyanna had ever seen her. It is the climate, she had said, it agrees with me. Elia explained that she was overjoyed to finally be rid of Aerys' claws. Not afraid for her own life or for that of her children, she was finally at peace. Sometimes the screams and noises of the room next door would fill her own, but it happened only a few times.

Rhaenys played with her dolls at the center of the room while little Aegon lay peacefully at the bed.

"I see you just got separated for your own baby. Do not worry. I will be more than happy for the company. You can come to play with the children anytime you wish."

For a few moments, they all smiled and reminisced and talked and laughed. The ladies even managed a few laughs from the solemn prince himself. He even played his silver harp for them all. Lyanna felt utterly well. She wanted to speak to her family again, to hug them and be with them forever. But that would have to wait for a little.

The sound of bells filled the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell felt like the most precious gift for Ashara Dayne.

Out of grief and despair, Lyanna had seen Ashara jump from the Palestone Sword Tower at Starfall into the Summer Sea. Her corpse never to be found.

Now, Lyanna's chambers weren't the last ones on the corridor. Ashara's room was beside that of her brother and Brandon would frequently visit her and Bianca.

The babe was almost of and age to Aegon, Brandon had said, and he looked after it. He had never known in life that Ashara had carried his child. It was too late. But now, Bianca Sand was the joy of Brandon's death, her haunting violet eyes equal to her mother's.

"She would have been a great beauty had she lived" Ashara always told whomever she saw. "Lady Bianca Sand with the amethysts in her eyes."

Lyanna laid down on the myrish carpet of Elia's rooms. Aegon was beside her, giggling at the silly faces she made. But something large had fallen in the adjacent room, making the baby cry loudly.

"Shh, shh, everything is alright sweetling. It is just a silly bang. Mama is here" Elia rocked the infant in her arms and the noises continued. She was crying as well.

"Are you well Elia? Here, give him to me"

She shook her head quickly.

"No, no, it's fine really. This is hell after all." Elia considered her next words. "It is just so much. This monster living next to me. And we can't stay for long periods in rooms that aren't our own, except for the children, of course, so it is easier to have them here. Rhaegar offered to keep them in his own bedchambers, but they would not keep quiet. They cried all the time. Rhaenys and Aegon were murdered in Rhaegar's chambers at the Red Keep, you know. I suppose the whole experience is too much for them."

"Oh, Elia. I am so sorry for what happened to you. If there is anything I could ever do please do not hesitate to come at once. Your children bring me such happiness. I am very grateful to have you so near."

"You are kind Lyanna. Your presence brings me much joy as well. I suppose I got jealous of Ashara who seems so happy and carefree. She has her perfect babe and lover beside her.."

Lyanna felt a pang in her heart from hearing Elia talk like that. But it was true. Elia was alone with her two children. Ser Lewin would visit sometimes, but they were hardly close. Also, Rhaegar tried to be a present father to his children but now he also had Lyanna to divide his attention to. The princess had been set aside when the Grand Maester said she would not bear more children. And Rhaegar, he needed three. Three heads of the dragon. The song of ice and fire.

"Please Elia. I and Rhaegar will always be here for you. I am confident you will never forget this. I care for your children as if they are my own."

That night, Lyanna went to Rhaegar's chambers near the beginning of the corridor. She knocked and he invited her in.

His chambers were richly furnished. It was larger even than Elia's rooms, five times as big as Lyanna's own. We get what we are comfortable with, I suppose. The ceiling was lower than that of the corridor, but the chandelier was much larger. The four-postered bed looked bid enough to fit ten people comfortably and the magnificent silver harp at the corner would be worth hundreds of golden dragons. Windows adorned the wall opposite to the bed and went from floor to ceiling covered in thick velvet red curtains line in silver thread.

She closed the door behind her as Rhaegar hugged her from her back at the waist.

"What ails you my love?" he asked tenderly.

"It is Princess Elia. We have become good friends these past weeks but I cannot help but feel as if she resents me."

"Elia is... Facing a lot of demons right now. Whatever it is that she is feeling you must find comfort in knowing that it had nothing to do with you." Lyanna turned to face him, still in his arms, looking up. "She knows you make me happy, and if I'm happy the children are happy and so is she. Let us think of more happy things shall we?"

She nodded faintly and stood on the tip of her toes to reach his mouth. He was so tall. His lips felt like what had been missing for her in a very long time. As the kiss deepened, Lyanna tasted the lustiness in his tongue and felt safe. That lingering kiss told her that their love was strong and secured.

"Do you want to stay the night Lya" his mouth fought to say the words in between their hungry kisses.

"Mh-humm" she could barely manage even that. It had been too long.

Rhaegar loosened her brad and let her long hair hang loose like his. Together they moved to the massive bed. She pushed him down and straddled him, feeling his hard cock under all his clothes. Quickly she untied his laces and threw her own smallclothes to the floor.

He grabbed her breasts and she slid into him, both still fully clothed. Lyanna had changed. No longer was she a fifteen-year-old skinny girl, now she was a grown woman and mother. Pregnancy had made her hips larger and breasts fuller. Rhaegar loved it.

Her hair brushed across his torso as she moved up and down above his. His wild she-wolf that could not be tamed.

When they were done, Lyanna rested her head against Rhaegar's shoulder.

"If people knew this is what death is like we wouldn't have life at all" she mentioned, and he agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyanna wanted to make the most out of her death, she decided.  
It'll do no good to just mope around all day.  
She walked until the end of the 283 corridor to her chambers and looked through her chest of clothes. The dress she wanted was at the very bottom of it and Lyanna had only worn it once, on the day she got it, only to find it was way too big for her small frame.  
Now, however, it seemed as it had been tailored perfectly to her body. It wasn't though. Lady Lyarra was the original owner of the gown, but it was one of the things Lyanna's father had gifted her on her fifteenth nameday.  
Lyanna went through the motions of dressing quickly, accustomed to not relying much on handmaidens in the north. She admired her reflection in the mirror. The dress was open-necked, very different than the rest of her wardrobe, leaving even her shoulders exposed. The rest of it was still very much northern. It was made from a thick wool fabric lined in fur, dark blue contrasting with the grey. At the hem, there were beautiful embroidered light blue winter roses, closer together at the bottom.  
She redid her braids and closed the chest, breathing deeply before she stepped out and started her walk to the corridor numbered 269.  
It was the shortest one she had seen so far. Knights and nobles seemed not to die as much in years not plagued by wars and conflicts.  
Reading the names on the doors Lyanna finally found it.  
Lyarra Stark.  
She swallowed dry and fiddled with her skirts. Placed the loose strands of hair behind her ears. Pinched her cheeks. Stood up straight. Knocked on the door.  
"Mother? It's Lyanna. May I come inside?"  
"Yes child, of course, you may."  
As she stepped into the chamber her mother stood up from one of the armchairs facing the fireplace to embrace her. The tight hug felt completely different than any they had exchanged in their lifetime. Lyanna had already hugged her when she first arrived, but that was at her bed and short-lived due to the initial shock end eagerness to talk and embrace everyone.  
The death of Lyarra Stark had occurred not long after Benjen's birth. The lady had been getting weaker since she had had Lyanna and by the coming of her last child, the sickness had taken over her. Lyanna was only a toddler the last time she saw her mother but she cherished the memories of her getting to her knees to hug and his her babe, soiling her skirts on the dusty ground below. Now, however, mother and daughter were equal in height and build.  
"I am so glad you have come to see me Lyanna."  
"I am glad to be here. I wanted to spend more time with you, it has been too long."  
"Yes, I know that more than most." she chuckled softly "But come, let us situação: by the fire"  
She led her daughter by the hand placing her in one of the chairs as she occupied the other. Lyarra was looking proudly at Lyanna and smiling.  
"You look more beautiful in it than I ever could. I am very proud of the woman you've become."  
"Thank you mother…" she avoided her mother's gaze by playing around with her fingernails. "The thing is I don't feel pride at all. This is all my fault. A stupid girl trying to run away from her duty and causing a war."  
"Sweet child. You mustn't blame it all on yourself. Let me tell you what I have seen. This has been coming for a while. Surely you can see that now. Your father had Brandon fostered with the Dustins, to please the northern lords, and later had his betrothed to Catelyn Tully. Eddard went to the Vale to foster. You were betrothed to the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands himself not long ago. Your father was preparing himself. The whole realm was. The king was mad. We were all afraid."  
"Yes, I do know that. I had a lot of time to think. I left Winterfell willingly and it felt so liberating. Like I could do anything. I needed to do something, anything, to get rid of my betrothal to Lord Robert. It was a long time ago and now I certainly wish I had gone around the situation using my brain a little more, it's just frustrating."  
Lyarra looked down at her hand and smoothed out her dress, she opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it.  
"I have never told you this Lyanna, but I believe it is important for you to hear." Lyanna leaned closer in her direction. "When I was about your age I was promised to the son of the Lord of the Dreadfort, Roose Bolton. Much like your Robert, he had some distasteful rumors surrounding him."  
Lyarra was visibly uncomfortable.  
"You don't have to talk about it, mother"  
"No, no. I want to help you out. It was known around Winterfell what went on on Bolton lands, even if it seemed like no one ever talked about it. The thing is, Lord Robert enjoys chasing after common girls and giving coin to prostitutes, but Lord Roose, on the other hand, didn't seem to want to waste any silver. Your father complained a lot. Nothing could budge the opinions of your parents though. Still, we were best friends, growing up together and playing in the heated pools by the heart tree. So we called over my handmaid who didn't know any better and got married in secret in the godswood. It felt just like you described it. Rebellious and freeing. I was never happier.  
Of course, his parents were furious when they found it out, as were mine. Rickard didn't have siblings so I was the northern bargaining chip and he was the heir. The thing s Lyanna, in the end, what really matters is that you were happy. That is the most amazing life you could live, even if it ends too soon. I would never go back on my decision. It caused a rift between the northern lords that has not been resolved to this day, especially with your father plotting. But then I wouldn't have you. Or Brandon, Eddard and Benjen."  
"Still you didn't cause the deaths of thousands of people. I can see how long the corridors are becoming. It's not something to be proud of."  
"I know. Remember the gods thought it better this way. You could not have predicted the outcome of this war. Now that you are here you will see the mark we leave on the world. It's not all bad. Not at all."  
"Thank you, mother. I pray to all the gods that you are right. And for forgiveness."  
Both women were crying by the end of the exchange. Lady Lyarra stood up and went to face the window. A mere panel that imitated perfectly the inner courtyard at Winterfell. She smiled, wiping away her watery eyes.  
"You know what I really miss though?"  
"What?"  
"The food." Lyanna raised an eyebrow not sure if her mother was being serious. "It is torture anytime the living are eating during the showings."  
Letting go of all the built-up tension in their bodies, they relaxed and laughed, spending the remaining hours talking on childhood memories and the taste of summer.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyanna inspected her lifeless body placed inside the simple opened casket. Ned had taken it all the way from Dorne, to the Reach, to the Crownlands, and still had a long way to go until they reached Winterfell in the North.

The Silent Sisters had been called for at Starfall to prepare Ashara's and Bianca's corpses for burial and by her brother's wishes, they tended to Lyanna's as well. That was likely the only reason the occupants of the room weren't wrinkling their noses.

In the afterlife she sat on one of the many benches in the great hall of the second century after conquest. The souls around her were silent save for a few people on the back. But showings didn't happen all the time, and they were the only new events to look forward to so most chose to watch and keep up with them. Of course, a small portion of the dead couldn't even be bothered out of their chambers, and decided to not view them at all.

At her side Rhaegar was sitting seemingly poised and collected, the only indication of his nervousness was the increasingly tighter grip of his hand on hers.

 _The newly crowned King Robert Baratheon fell to his knees beside the body and tears formed in his eyes and he wept._

" _She didn't deserve this. That monster FUCKING KILLED HER. SHE WAS MINE AND HE TOOK HER FROM ME."_

 _Lord Eddard did not say anything. He gazed downward at his feet and muttered a silent prayer for the Old Gods so that his friend wouldn't notice anything unusual with the body._

" _How did you find her?" Robert asked staring at the corpse._

 _Ned's eyes continued avoiding Robert._

" _W-We asked around inns and villages...It lead us to a tower on the Red Mountains. Lyanna was imprisoned there by Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and the Lord Commander Gerold. The dornish air did not agree with Lya, she was extremely feverish and dehydrated when we found her."_

 _The king seemed as though he was in a trance. Not hearing much of anything._

" _Why is she drowning in so many flowers?" Robert reached inside and pulled her cold pale hand from under the greenery in the casket._

"OUCH" Lyanna jumped on her seat and quickly turned to the side "You're crushing my fingers!"

Rhaegar looked at her with an angry red face, calming his expression as he realized what he was doing. He softened his grip but still held her hand and pulled her closer.

 _King Robert left his place beside the casket to talk to Ned._

" _I'm sending you to the Stormlands. Stannis is still under siege and I want you to bring the Tyrells to court. They owe me some good forgiveness and oath swearing."_

" _Y-Your Grace, I still have to take Lyanna home. Perhaps you could send Jon or-"_

" _Bah, none of that! I need Arryn here to be my hand, he deals with all this political nonsense I know shit about. Send your bastard to Winterfell with the rest of the men you've got. I'll give you twenty more to escort Lyanna safely across the war-torned countryside. This is an order. And when you are done with Stannis, order him to take up the royal fleet. I want him after the dragon bitch and her spawn!"_

Rhaegar was storming off from the hall into their corridor, with Lyanna following suit steps behind while gathering up her skirts.

"Wait up!"

The prince did not seem to listen and kept up his pace.

The high hallway felt more cavernous than ever, with no one but them walking through its extension, hearing their own echoing footsteps all around.

When they reached his chamber, Rhaegar then waited for Lyanna, holding the door for his lady. When she passed he let it go and the heavy wood closed itself with a loud bang.

Rhaegar walked to his bed and sat on the edge while Lyanna stood, making them at eye level with each other. And there they stayed for a while, still as both reflected on what had just been witnessed.

"I fear for the future." Rhaegar stated in a husky tone. "I fear for the living, and I fear for the dead, but most of all I fear that our son won't be ready when the time comes."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lyanna asked walking closer to him "Aegon is safe! He will live! He will grow up at Winterfell, as did I!"

"It is not enough Lyanna. A bastard. That is what they make of the King of the Seven Kingdoms! Its pathetic!"

"It does not matter! Are you not happy he is safe? Your precious baby for that insane prophecy? How can you be so ungrateful?"

Rhaegar stood, overshadowing her small frame.

"There are other things! How do you suppose he will be able to fulfill the prophecy with the education of a bastard? He will never be given the sword practice of the true sons, nor the history lessons. He will never learn valyrian for god's sake!"

"Are you suggesting my brother won't take care of him? That's vile. He is doing way more than you ever could. Perhaps if you had half of Ned's courage we would all still be alive! How did that feel? Now your mother and brother will soon be gone too!"

"Leave. Leave right now."

He proceeded to turn his back to her and walk to the windows.

"Why? Is that too much truth to you?" Lyanna was getting truly furious. All those months locked inside a tower wanting to vent to him. It was all his fault. "You know damn well it was all you."

"I FUCKED UP OKAY? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW IT? YOU THINK I DON'T REALIZE IT CONSTANTLY? I AM STUCK HERE LOOKING DAILY AT ALL THE LIVES DESTROYED BY MY MISTAKES!"

Lyanna expected that she knew. She could have even felt sorry for him if it had not affected her life in so many ways. If she had not felt it firsthand. But now dozens of houses were in the brink of destruction. Thousands of people dead. And for what?

"Good. I hope you suffer for eternity. I don't care."

Rhaegar looked at her once more, his face half covered by shadows in the dim candlelight.

"I told you to leave. Go. Now. I will not forget this."

And in a mocking tone Lyanna answered, "Gladly, Your Grace", with a deep courtesy and not taking her eyes off him before she closed his doors forever.


	6. Chapter 6

A moon had passed since Rhaegar and Lyanna had last spoken. But not speaking did not mean not seeing each other frequently. Both of them were not about keeping themselves locked in close quarters. Well, perhaps Rhaegar had been, during his life. But now all that built up anger urged him to not to brood so much and he spent much of his time in the company of Ser Arthur on the training grounds.

Lyanna would sometimes go and watch the sparings. On the first day she had asked to train with some nights, but almost all refused her, and the ones who did accept the sparing ended up easily beating her.

 _Guess your strength really is on horseback, my Knight of the Laughing Tree._

Rhaegar kept his thoughts to himself, though. The lady was bitter and so was he, so he watched from the distance as she swung her wooden sword and kicked the training dummy furiously. He did the same to Arthur.

"Is he dead yet?"

Lyanna stopped hitting the dummy and turned around.

"Brandon!" She embraced her brother tightly. Her eldest brother spent much of his time now inside Lady Ashara's chambers, with his babe Bianca. "How are you big brother? Are you finally free?"

"Damn Lyanna, it's not like I'm locked away in a dungeon…again. Let's just say I really like to spend time with my girls. But I realize I also have to give some to my first girl as well. So, what would you have us do?"

"I would tremendously appreciate some help with training..." Brandon rolled his eyes "Come on! Just like old times! And I highly doubt father will punish us now, there is no more perfumed lord for me to impress! Pretty please?"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm warning you, I'm one of the least patient people for this. Either you learn quick or I'll leave you on the dirt."

Lyanna almost squealed with happiness as she followed her brother to the armory.

But when Brandon had just chosen his weapon and shield a sense of dread filled her body. Another showing was about to begin.

Quickly the grounds emptied, all the souls heading to their respective halls to watch what new madness had befallen upon the face of Planetos. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rhaegar leave accompanied by Ser Arthur. She felt he also knew what was coming. Stannis' fleet should have reached Dragonstone by now, even with the terrible weather on the Narrow Sea lately. Lyanna could not help but feel scared as well. Maybe she could say something, some words of comfort... _No,this man destroyed my life. But Rhaella and little Viserys have nothing to do with it. It is them that deserve my grief._

It all happened so fast.

 _On the volcanic island in the Narrow Sea, Queen Rhaella's screams of agony mixed with the thunder and lightening of the fervent storm outside. Stormy clouds blocked the view of the bay, darkness that only ceased with occasional bolts of light, the enemy's fleet each time closer than last seen._

" _You have to push now, my Queen," The Maester was insistent. Rhaella had been too worried about the danger outside, she needed to focus on this room, the bed, stone walls, and Maester and loyal servants to help her out. "Push, come on, one, two, push!"_

" _Aaaarggghh! Uhh, uhh.." All other thoughts left her mind as the dizziness took over. The Maester was mumbling orders here and there and all the voices rambled together, the room getting darker._

 _The last thing Rhaella had her was 'A girl' as the baby cried, from of the occupants in the romm, which one she could not have said, "Daenerys…" she managed in a faint whisper, "Daenerys Stormborn, this princess will be a fighter…"_

 _Ser Willem Darry rushed into the room when the cries had begun. He had been distracting Viserys outside._

" _The Queen has left us." The Maester said as he trusted the infant into Ser Willems arms, "This is Daenerys Stormborn. They are now the last of their kind. Find a ship that hasn't sunken and run. Run and protect the dragons!"_

Inside a room far away on the afterlife, a ghostly fire burned in the double fireplace of the King's chambers.

The air was heavy and hot, but he relished in it, and did not lift his haze from the red flames that danced and moved.

Behind him, two cushioned chairs faced him, and his two sister-wives occupied the seats.

Queen Visenya sat straight and poised, in a gown of deep blood-red velvet that matched the cushion. She kept her chin up and had her silver hair on a long plait, not a single strand out of place.

Queen Rhaenys on the other hand, looked bored and sleepy. She had the appearance of being far younger than her siblings, having died decades earlier than any of them. Like a child, she haunched on the chair, wearing her riding breeches and leaving her hair undone, just a cascade of silver curls.

Still, both women awaited Aegon's saying patiently.

He left his spot of thinking to walk around the room. Visenya continued looking forward, while Rhaenys turned her whole body on the chair like a small child.

"What are we going to do about it Aegon?"

"The situation is critical. Our house faces extinction. The legacy will be gone. There are no more grown Targaryens to teach the little ones. Aemon is old, blind and freezing at the edge of the , Aegon and Daenerys are all we have left. When the last dragon died it was only a matter of time before we last all power. But I conquered that continent for a reason. We have to complete it."

Visenya finally tilted her head to face her younger siblings. "Is it time? The situation is severe, worse than ever. Are you certain you want to do this Aegon?"

"We will wait a few years. And then the glass candles will burn once more and the Dragons will return, as will House Targaryen's glory and purpose."


	7. Chapter 7

Queen Rhaella wrapped her arms on her oldest child and followed him where he took here. A surprise, he had claimed when he had appeared in her chambers. To the Queen, the only surprise was this whole place.

She had woken with a start, on the same place she last remembered breathing. But now it was empty. The Maester and handmaidens all disappeared along with the sound of the summer storm and the waves crashing on the rocky shore below the castle.

Taking her gaze away from the window Rhaella saw her oldest son on the corner of her bed with his usual melancholic smile. What a sight he was.

So together they passed through the great hall and out of it, to a humongous open gallery crowded with people. Rhaegar passed the first entrance and got into the second one. Into the corridor that read _99AC._

"I believe it would be better if you went inside alone, mother. I will be right here, do not worry yourself."

And in she went, opening the heavy doors to find and elderly woman with her back turned to her. Immediately upon hearing the noise she turned around.

Despite her age, the lady seemed poised and elegant, her snow white hair neatly tied in a bun with pins behind her ears.

"Rhaella!" the woman stepped forward and held her tightly as a old friend would "I have dreaded the day you would come to see me. But I think you will be very pleased in finally being here. I'm Alysanne. Very happy to meet you! Please come."

 _Alysanne?! Like THE GOOD QUEEN Alysanne?_

"What an honor it is to make your acquaintance, my queen." Rhaella said graciously as she stood straighter and guided her footsteps to where the queen of legend took her.

"Oh please Rhaella, you must not be so formal. I'm Alysanne. Do not fret. Here, look at them."

Peeking forward Rhaella's feet almost gave away. Alysanne was there and grabbed her arms before she could fall to the ground.

"I have kept watch over the little ones for all those years." Alysanne said as Rhaella stepped closer to the three cradles. "The ones who had the chance to breathe, anyway. I have some of my own to look after, but it was no problem really. I knew better than to hand them to that monstrous Aerys."

Rhaella's eyes filled with tears and she let them free. The other woman handed her a handkerchief.

"Hush now. They are safe. Daeron, Aegon, and Jaehaerys. You are safe."

 _The red haired young woman peeked out to look outside the carriage window. After the bogs and swamps of the Neck, it all had seemed like the same hills and dull colored grass for weeks now. This however, she had to admit was an impressive sight._

 _An ancient grey castle that looked bigger than Riverrun stood atop a small hill, surrounded to one size by a village made of the same stone of the castle, and by the other by a great dense pine forest that stretched as far the eye could see._

 _On her arms she carried a small bundle, tightly wrapped and held. Baby Robb had been conceived on her wedding night, 'what a fertile woman', she had heard them praising her for months now, during that agonizing year at Riverrun._

 _Winterfell now was a brand new beginning for Catelyn Tully. Her sister Lysa would be no bothering her any longer with all her complaints about her own marriage and how lucky Cat was that she had a babe to make her happier at least. Little Edmure would stop asking to go after father and follow her around the castle. The only faces she would be seeing from her old life here were those of Robb, the wet nurse, and Maester Luwin, who had helped her so much and now was to be Winterfell's new Maester._

 _And there was Lord Eddard, of course. The sollem stranger who she had barely known and would be spending the rest of her life with._

 _Her party had received news at Moat Cailin that Lord Stark would be late on arriving home, they should proceed without him and wait safely at Winterfell. King Robert I Baratheon sent the Warden on a quest to free his brothers Stannis and Renly from the siege of Storm's End. 'Great', Catelyn had thought, 'the new Lady at Winterfell is to arrive at her position without her husband and with the whole of the North hating her because she is a southron.'_

 _When they finally passed the double gates through the moat and descended upon the main courtyard a young man was waiting for them. He had the Stark look, it was the young pup, Catelyn remembered from the year of the false spring._

" _Welcome to Winterfell Lady Stark. I have kept to the castle in yours and Lord Stark's absence. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. If you remember I am Benjen Stark, the youngest of Lord Rickard's sons."_

 _The pleasantries went as well as could be expected. Catelyn did not know the boy and neither did he know her. She handed Robb to his wet nurse to take him to the nursery and asked someone to escort her to her new chambers for a bath._

 _Once she was done and dressed she asked her new handmaid the way to the nursery room, so she could always know where Robb was when needed._

 _Upon her arrival she watched as Robb slept peacefully on his cradle, with the wet nurse embroidering on the chair beside him. When she saw Catelyn she curtsied and Catelyn nodded back with a thin smile. But they weren't the only occupants in the room. On the opposite wall was an unknown woman with caramel skin with a small babe on her arms, sucking at her teat. His skin was light, unlike hers._

" _And who is this one?" Catelyn asked with an arrogant tone, "Is he the stewards son? What is he doing in the same chambers as the Stark heir?"_

" _My Lady, I am pleased to meet you. My name is Wylla." She did not get up, "This is Jon Snow. He is Lord Stark's son. The Lord asked me to be take care of him and bring him safely home. You see, I have lost my own-"_

" _Get out." the Lady answered between her teeth. The woman did not move. "I said get out! Now!"_

" _My Lady? This is Eddard Stark's son! He ordered me to-"_

" _I do not care what Lord Stark said. And you will not use that tone on me ever again. Your presence already infuriates me. Stay in the castle if you must. But be out of my sight. I don't want to see this bastard again in the presence of Robb. The responsible for any of this happening again will be exiled from the castle. Am I understood?"_


	8. Chapter 8

The courtyard was emptying as the sun began to set in the afterlife. Most of the souls preferred to maintain with the routine of the living. Sleeping was not necessary but many found it comforting. Besides, it was rare for a showing to happen in the middle of the night.

Prince Rhaegar actually prefered to be out at this this, the darkness was more challenging and the silence calmed his soul. But tonight he had been particularly furious and ended of slashing open Arthur's arms with his recklessness.

"You know, if I could die this would definitely be killing me in a couple of weeks…"

"Aye." Rhaegar responded as he brushed the sweat out of his forehead. Together they walked towards the armory to leave their swords.

There was where Lyanna trained with her older brother Brandon. The knights and lords were unaccustomed on witnessing a lady training, so she had chosen to keep mostly hidden from the judgemental eyes. Or so rhaegar assumed.

As they approached he heard a woman's voice between the clanging of the swords, " _Who the hell does she even think she is? I mean, its mental!"_ Rhaegar could hear the temper in her voice.

" _I do suppose she is the Lady of Winterfell and that is her home… Anyhow, it's not like you can do something about it. Ned should be back home any day now, he'll put her in place"_ The feminine voice of Lyanna was overcome by the brash tone of her brother training.

" _Yes I rather hope so! But I don't think Ned will tell her the truth after I made him promise to keep Aegon hidden and I did not intend to make Rhaegar correct in his assumptions that raising him at Winterfell would not be the best idea."_

Rhaegar felt a pull at his arm and quickly jumped with a start.

"What are you doing? Come, let's go."

Leaving his snooping spot, the prince got up and followed his friend inside. Arthur's arm was already looking much better.

He considered what he had heard on the previous moments. It had been such a long time spent without Lyanna since she got there, her voice seemed almost strange. Granted, maybe it was from the heavy exercise and panting. It didn't matter, in some weird way it was reassuring. All those months away from her during the rebellion to now be estranged like this?

Arthur eventually took Rhaegar to his own rooms, a replica of the one in the White Sword Tower of the Red Keep. The night lay down on the feathered bed to heal his arm and left the only chair in the chamber for his friend.

"Look, I know you care about Lyanna. I have seen it, believe me. But you can't just go around listening to her conversations like that man.'

"I heard almost nothing" Rhaegar argued in return, "Fine, look... Yes, I have been...troubled by her for a while but I just wanted to check if everything was alright. I almost feel the need of being there so we can be mad about this woman together!"

"Listen to me Rhaegar. Lyanna is a proud woman. And fierce too. Also, by the irony of the Gods I have somehow spent more time in her company than you have. If she wasn't carrying a child she would have been long gone from that tower, no matter how many guards you placed there to watch her."

"You know better than any it was for her own protection."

"And that's exactly where I'm trying to get at. When we heard the news of the Sack of King's Landing weeks after your own death, Lyanna was devastated. Even with the death of Aerys, Elia and her children had been lost. I don't think I have ever seen someone so distressed. At that point she asked us to be as conspicuous as possible, don't stand outside as much and don't go to the village. She may not admit it, but at that point I believe she felt tremendously glad to be a secret, for her own child's life."

That thought had never dawned upon Rhaegar. There had been no showings of the Tower of Joy on the afterlife, save for the final battle and Lyanna's death. At that moment he wanted more than anything to hold her close and tell her it would be okay. It was fine, they would deal together with whatever came at them. But he couldn't get out of his head how she had last yelled at him. Lyanna didn't want to see him, she blamed him for anything. And, being honest, who wouldn't?

"That might have been the case at the time. But now she can't do anything about Aegon. She's helpless and accuses me of destroying hers and her families life. Not that she's wrong obviously."

He slowly sealed his eyes and tilted his head forward to rest and ponder.

Lady Ashara walked excitedly to the the Great Hall, with Lyanna holding her right arm and Elia her left. The bells had just stopped and the hall was full of people.

"Wow, slow down Ash." Elia exclaimed almost falling down by tumbling at her hem.

"I can't! The war is over and there will finally be peace now! I'm ready for some good news!" She left her friends and spun around, "Come, let us sit over there!"

 _Lady Cersei Lannister smiled brightly as she was escorted the the altar between the Mother and the Father at the Great Sept of Baelor. Thousands had gathered outside its walls and many import lords and ladies watched from the inside. Some guest from beyond the Narrow Sea even._

 _All adorned their most lavish and expensive garments for the ceremony, but paled in comparison to the Royal couple. Cersei looked like a ray of sunshine on her scarlet and golden gown with her long hair competing with the metal, shining brightly. King Robert stood tall, above any other on the spet. He was the picture of the warrior himself, a welcoming sight after the old and frail king that had come before._

 _They prayed and sung, anf Robert replaced her cloak of red and gold by one of gold and black. The lioness and the stag._

" _Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine from this day, until the end of my days."_

 _He smirked at her_

" _With this kiss I pledge my love."_

 _The sept erupted with clapter and rose petals were thrown in the air._

"Well at least she finally married into royalty" Ashara noted, "She would never shut up about it."

Lyanna spied her surroundings. Rhaegar looked neutral as ever with Arthur at his side. The blond woman that looked like the new queen wept at the back of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lord Eddard jumped off his horse and greeted the folk at Winterfell's main courtyard. Benjen and Lady Catelyn stood beside each other and she was holding a child on her arms. His son, he assumed, a scary thought._

 _He hugged Ben tightly. "It's good to see you alive brother" His eyes were dark and he seemed ten years older than last seen. 'We have all changed'._

" _Welcome to Winterfell, my Lord." Catelyn said curtsying. His vision went to the babe she held. "This is Robb Stark. I have named you for your friend but we can change if you feel-"_

" _He is perfect, my Lady." She graced him with a proud smile. Robb eyed him with his blue Tully eyes and his flaming red hair could have burned all the summer snow away. Ned smiled back at them and took Robb into his arms. "Where is Jon?"_

 _Eddard studied the faces in the courtyard, but saw no one holding a baby from where he stood._

" _Wylla?" Benjen was also trying to find the dornish girl "Has anyone seen Wylla around?"_

" _I'm here my Lords." the woman left her place behind every other person. It looked like she was hiding herself. In her arms, Jon slept peacefully._

" _Wylla? Is everything alright? Why are so afraid girl, stop shaking." Lord Stark inspected Jon as well, while Robb played with his beard. "Well, speak up!"_

" _It-it is Lady Stark, my Lord. She wishes me out of her sight and does not want Lord Robb around Jon. The babe sleeps in my chambers now." Wylla's voice was weak and frightened._

" _What?! Benjen how did you allow this?"_

" _I left Lady Catelyn in control after she arrived! I had no idea!" He appeared to be extremely upset and ashamed._

 _When all of them turned to Catelyn, the stood tall with her chin upwards._

 _Ned sighed deeply._

" _Wylla, you are free to roam the castle. We will give you and Jon better accommodations. My Lady, we will speak in private later. Everyone is dismissed."_

" _I'm leaving to join the Watch in a fortnight." Benjen stated in the Lord's solar to his brother._

" _No. I'm not allowing you. I need you here."_

" _I wasn't asking. It has been for all of us during this war. We lost… so much. I need to occupy my mind, and there is no use for me here." Ned studied his brother's face. It seemed had had spent many hours pondered upon that decision. He was not sure he could change his mind._

 _Benjen continued, "I cannot bear to see her face every day. I have avoided him as much as I could, that is why I did not know of your wife's business."_

 _Eddard realized he was mentioning Lyanna and Jon. It was clever not to speak the names aloud. If he could help it, no one would ever use those in the same sentence._

" _I should have known you would notice it. I cannot fool you brother."_

" _No, you cannot. Be careful. If the your friend ever finds out, you, Jon, Robb and Catelyn will all be gone. Me as well if he's feeling particularly vengeful."_

" _Yes, I understand. Little to no people know of it. We will not speak of this again."_

" _Of course. Protect him. But don't over dote on him or people will suspect. I will visit as often as possible."_

It was yet another dull day of sulking in silence on the hall, watching the passing souls and lamenting how fucked the living were. Rhaegar pondered about composing a new song for the harp perhaps and playing for all the children. No, it suited him better to just stay still for a while, brooding over his numerous failures. That was until a sudden arrow flew past him him, mere inches from his face.

"Hey! Blondie! I'm here to fight you!" Lyanna came pacing continuosly towards the prince. Beside her, Brandon urged her to stop that madness. "Get up and come outside!"

 _Oh wow. Something new this evening. How exciting._

"We have not spoken in three moon and your first move is the shoot an arrow and demand a match with the winner of the biggest tourney the real has ever seen?"

"I would certainly have beaten you if I chose to continue." She seemed very confident in her words. "Come, we have a lot to discuss."

 _This could be fun,_ Rhaegar thought as he left his spot and walked fearlessly behind her, with a rare smirk gracing his face.

They went to the armory and gathered their shields. Lyanna picked up two sharp edged blades and threw one at hem. Rhaegar easily caught it.

"No way princess. Let's not harm your face today."

"My face shall be just fine, thank you. It's not like that even matters anyway."

"Fine. I'll go easy on you."

She tightened her eyes and pursed her lips as a crowd started to form around them both. Lyanna twirled her sword on her small hand and made the first move.

She rushed at Rhaegar. He dipped his upper body right when she was about to hit him and tugged his sword towards her feet, making her loose balance and fall face down.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said as Lyanna got up, red faces and with angry brows.

She made went in first again, slashing her sword on his shield.

"You" CLANG "are" CLANG "a" CLANG "vile" CLANG "pathetic" CLANG "creature"

Lyanna was too short to ever hope on reaching Rhaegar's face, so she swung the blade across his thighs, which he again blocked with the shield.

"You will need to improve a lot if you ever have the hope to beat me, my Lady."

"You are pissing me off!" Every move she delivered, every trust, every lunge, every attack, was comfortably avoided by him. "I hate you, and your stupid prophecies!"

"If you're so mad, why not use some of that anger? I'm getting bored."

"AAARGHHH" She went for his legs once more, but the prince simply turned her around and pinned her to the ground.

"G-get off me!" Lyanna was heavily panting as Rhaegar observed her mere inches from her on face. How long has it been ? "You're crushing me!"

"Nice moves sweetie. But you're all bruised. Here." He stood up and picked Lyanna up from the ground as well, into his arms, and walked to the castle.

Rhaegar took Lyanna to her own chambers and laid her down on the feather bed. Her thick dark brown hair was all messy and out of place. A strand of it rested on her chest bone and framed perfectly her cleavage. She had purple and blue marks all over her pale skin. His wild beauty.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. Her gaze traced his whole figure as she lifted it finally to his dark purple eyes. When he got up she found herself wishing he would have stayed longer touching her. It was too much. She longed for his warm hands.

"I'm sorry for throwing you in the ground. Hummm...multiple times." Rhaegar said from the door frame but Lyanna wasn't paying him complete attention. He had a cut on the bottom part of his lips and it was pink and swollen. Had she actually done some damage?

"Stay." Lyanna heard her voice say. "Hold me."

Rhaegar paused on the spot. He beheld her small frame on the white covers.

"Don't give me that look. You know I won't be able to resist it." he managed, still not leaving the door.

"Maybe I don't want you to." Lyanna tried to get up but her leg gave out at the first step. Rhaegar didn't even close the door when he rushed to the edge of the bed.

"Come on, you gotta lay down. I'm going to stay right here."

Lyanna gave a faint smile. "You make me fall to pieces."

Rhaegar chucked at her literal remarks. She was such a breath of fresh air. At court everyone with all they lies and façades. But when he met her he saw this girl that was not afraid to speak her own mind. Who spoke the truth, was strong and fierce.

"I'm sorry" Lyanna sobbed when they were back on the covers. "I'm selfish. I don't think Ned will be able to provide Aegon with everything. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shhh. It's not your fault. I am so proud of you. You carried him for months alone in the mountains. It is I who am sorry." He brushed his long fingers on her temple, tucking some hair behind her ears. "And you don't have to worry about the prophecy. If it is supposed to be true, it will come to be no matter what. Aegon will be strong. He is your son, after all."

Lyanna was crying and smiling, "Thank the gods! Could you imagine if he had taken after you? I don't even want to think of it!"

"Promise me something. Let's talk things out. It is so hard to carry a burden alone. I wish for us to share our pain."

"You're right. I promise." Lyanna kissed her nose and then his lips. "I think I'm in love with you and that scares me to death." He smiled the brightest she had ever seen. And their kissed deepened.


	10. Chapter 10

Rhaegar had been the only man Lyanna had ever slept with. She loved his warm skin, his long long hair and eyes that looked almost black in this light.

In the year of the rebellion when she was locked up in Dorne she had hated him and onged from him constantly. The memories of his face and scent and touch faded away little by little and although she was huge in size she felt emptier than ever.

Now Lyanna felt she had mapped out his features perfectly. She new every curve, every spot and every scar on his body. When she first heard that bell however she jumped out of his arms to leave the bed.

"Oh gods yes! Finally!"

Rhaegar's hand seized her wrist before she could fully step out. Lyanna turned her head to him puzzled. His expression was slightly angry, but in a mocking way.

"Are you saying you would rather not stay in bed with me lady wife?"

"Ha stupid." Lyanna poked half her tongue out to tease him "You damn well realize we'll be right back here when it's over. Besides, i would hate myself if i lost a moment from Aegon"

He softened his face and grinned while letting Lyanna go and dress for the showing. He got up to out on his breeches and a tunic as well.

"I know. But it is unlikely he will be on today. A couple days last saw him with Ser Rodrik and Robb."

Lyanna looked to be surprised by that.

"Was it truly that little ago? I am losing the concept of time." Rhaegar unlocked the door and they left arm in arm. "Also, he is way too small to be swinging around a sword. My poor baby can barely walk and his foolish uncle is thrusting swords into his little hands."

"Its for the best. Eddard knows it is extremely likely he will have need of it in the future. I started training later in life, imagine what he will be able to do with so many years of practice."

"He does not have Ser Arthur. And I would prefer not to think of that tiny creature slaughtering men, thank you."

"I do hope he grows up and knows how to defend himself. He won't be this little forever. And as you so like to say, winter is coming."

Lyanna shot a angry mocking look towards him as they surveyed the hall for a free seating area, but he could see behind it she was already worrying herself over things that weren't bound to happen any time soon.

The showing had already started for some time as they found a spot besides Lyanna's father.

"What is happening father?" she questioned without taking her gaze from the screen.

"The court has finally found itself to Estermont. We're in the welcoming feast now."

Lyanna nodded as irritation filled her body.

King Robert had planned a trip to the isle of Estermont in the Stormlands, the seat of the family from his mother's side. It had been more than a year since the royal wedding and the whole realm grew impatient for an heir. Lord Jon Arryn suggested to the king to leave the city and spend some time solely focusing on his wife. He hoped the variety of whores on the island would be far fewer than at the capital, and that Robert would focus on his wife for a change.

All was well until the fifth day. It was when Queen Cersei discovered the name of the brand new galley she and the main entourage had been sailing in. Lady Lyanna, it was called, and Cersei had accumulated a tremendous amount of hate for that name and anything surrounding it. After all the different threats and screams from his wife, Robert relocated Cersei to a different ship and the king and queen continued journey separately.

 _Robert left his seat of honor on the high table and made his way down the stairs to the lower seats. The lesser lords of the Stormlands pushed the heavy wooden benches aside so that the dancing would begin._

 _A heavy breeze went through the high windows of the hall levitating the curtains and giving it a similar look to that of the ladies dresses._

 _Queen Cersei got up with her wine chalice, not to accompany her husband, but to stand next to the back entrance where her knighted brother stood guard._

" _Dare I say you are looking quite miserable on this night sweet sister?"_

 _Cersei leaned her back against the stoned archway and gazed upwards. "I ask myself why do I even try anymore. You know I had hoped this whole thing could be somewhat peasant…" she sipped the wine "But after the whole boat fiasco I knew it would be the same as always. At least this place doesn't constantly smell like shit."_

 _Jaime grinned but did not change his position to face her. "That is a vast improvement, yes."_

 _He surveyed the party below to find the king well into his cups, spinning and grabbing every lady he could find. Cersei had done the same._

" _I suppose I won't be needed tonight. Not that he is hard to fool, anyway. Are you on duty tonight?"_

" _I am free of duty after the feast." Jaime started whispering "There is an empty chamber on the second floor behind the main staircase. Meet me there at the hour of the wolf."_

"I cannot believe it!" Ashara said in astonishment. "By this pace she will fall pregnant by Ser Jaime any day now!"

"Well, then this whole Baratheon dynasty will end before it barely started." Elia thoughtfully replied. "That is good, no? If they fall by themselves the little ones will have it way easier."

"They will." Rhaegar joined the conversation "But it should take time. If they crumble in the near future the kids will not be ready and it could perhaps create a harder obstacle for them later. Let us hope we can have some peaceful years to grow and recover.

A lot can happen during a lifetime. Lyarra Stark had a short time living but considered herself extremely fortunate to have had four children and a kind husband to look after her.

Her daughter had not been so fortunate. Lyanna passed ten years younger than she had, full of worries and war plaguing her last moments, so far from home.

Winterfell was a constant memory on Lyarra's mind. The chilling fresh air hitting your cheeks in the morning and the serenity place that was the godswood. Sometimes, when she was in her chamber it was almost as if being in the castle again. The walls were warm to the touch and she felt safe under the cozy wolf pelt covers, but as soon as she stepped into the hallways reality hit her.

"What's on your mind mother?" Lyanna asked as she sat down next to her mother in the high benches that overlooked the training yard. She had been training with Brandon for the better part of the morning but could sense he was getting bored of being patient with her and left him to defy opponents of his level.

"Oh just the usual my darling. I am recalling Winterfell, with its warm pools and sollem heart three. Are you well?"

"Yes very. I find learning how to duel greatly increases my happiness." Lyanna smiled widely with her cheeks flushed red from the exercise. "But as you mentioned Winterfell there has been sometime that I wanted to ask you how you feel of the new Lady Stark"

Lyarra was taken aback from the question. It wasn't as if she had not given thought to the current situation of her home, but it surprised her that Lyanna was so concerned with its state.

"I believe she will be a good lady. I was skeptical at first, to have a southerner in charge, but her years of experience ruling Riverrun have proven extremely valuable."

"I do not contest her abilities. In truth, I am worried about my son. She does not seem to be a good motherly figure for him." Lyanna said as she picked on her fingernails.

"Perhaps it is best that she keeps her distance from Aegon." Lady Lyarra started in her caring motherly voice "Catelyn is hurt because she believes her husband to have broken his sacred vows."

"They never even married in front of a heart three!"

"Lyanna, please. You once felt the same of your own betrothed. It is very understandable. She will never become a mother to your child or treat him as her own. What is important for me is that he is being raised around people that will protect and love him. Robb seems very fond of him, Ned protects him well enough, and there will be more children. Winterfell is huge with many people. I believe it is the best place he could be at."

"Maybe Rhaegar is passing his worries onto me." Lyanna admitted facing downwards.

"Rhaegar is right to worry. You should have seen him during the Sack of King's Landing. A man cannot forget what is like to see his own children go through those terrors. But all we can do is worry. We worry and we pray, endlessly."

"You are right of course, as always. Be it the Old Gods, Faith, Red God or whatever may be, we all end up in here."

"The lion whore is going to have her brother's bastard." Queen Visenya said in her usual monotonous tone.

The three siblings stood around a much smaller duplicate of the great war table at the highest tower in Dragonstone that was placed in Aegon's chambers.

"Could it be more perfect?" Rhaenys sighted like a young maiden talking of her love and twirled on her spot "His own lady wife is bringing his downfall without a single move from our part."

"Yes, yes, it will be easier than what I had first planned." Aegon said "Robert will not take lightly to this mockery. The three dragons will conquer Westeros once again when the time is right.

"There is still the issue of his brothers." Visenya reminded them "Stannis has been granted Dragonstone and the child Renly holds Storm's End. They are sure to be a problem to be dealt with in the future."

"We will deal with it in due time." Aegon replied "Now we must contact Quaithe. Inform her of the first step to be taken. And in the future, we will burn them all."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is he a good man?" Lyanna asked as soon as Eddard opened the door to his chamber.

She had just left her father's solar where he had informed her she was to attend the Tourney at Harrenhal and officialize her betrothal to the Lord of the Stormlands. They where to be wed as soon as summer came. According to the maesters, it was now already spring.

"You knew this day would come Lyanna" Lord Rickard said solemnly knowing she was about to start protesting. "I have tried to put it off for a long as I could, but Lord Robert offers a great deal that would benefit us all greatly. The north will have a strong allegiance to the stormlands and you will become the lady of a great house."

"How is this a good deal for me? I have never even met him!" Lyanna argued back.

"You brother Eddard has known him for years. I have spoken with him longingly on this topic. I believe Lord Robert to be suitable for you.

"So I am the last to know? Am I really of that little worth to you father? Except from being a valuable exchange currency, of course."

"Do not speak that way Lyanna. I am over this with you. This is an order and you have no choice on the matter. For years now you have been free of responsibilities and worries. I find it to be way past time you get yourself back to reality."

"He is." He gave his words a long pause as the sound Lyanna's inconsistent hiccups filled the cavernous stone hallway "It might not seem like it as first but once you get to know.."

"Ned" tears were rolling freely down her face and her whole body trembled at every breath "Please. Tell me all you know. I'm begging you."

Eddard gestured to his room so that Lyanna would enter and shut the heavy door. This was the one she had least been in during her lifetime. Ned had spent years at the Vale with Robert Baratheon, both as wards to Lord Arryn. Brandon was also sent to Barrownton with Lord Dustin, but that distance had been much shorter and allowed visits home.

Ned had returned home not three days ago and now she knew why. He was to talk with father and solidify the northern alliance with the stormlands.

She sat on the edge of his bed, still sobbing, while Eddard remained standing.

"I-Is it truly that bad you have to think longingly of how to tell me in the kindest way you can find?" Lyanna managed lowly.

"That is not it." Ned walked around not facing her. "Robert tries to be good, he is just and fair. An amazing fighter as well. He is a one of the great lords, which means he has a lot of power.. Oh and he also has a warhammer he fights with, have I mentioned that?"

"You are trying to distract yourself from the truth. I am going to be forced into marrying him regardless of my feeling. It would be best to know what I am in for before."

"Whatever Robert may have done is in his past now. We have talked extensively. He is trying to better his ways, this I swear to you."

"That is good but I cannot know what he is willing to change if I do not know what are his ways! You are the only one who can tell me of him, as I am sure you have told him about myself plenty of times."

"That is reasonable." Eddard let out a sigh " I will tell you some I know. But remember those are events of the past. I am certain he will be a good husband."

Lyanna ran through the deserted grounds outside of Harrenhal not bothering to pick up her skirts and letting the hem of her dress to be marked by the muddy ground. There was a mix of sadness and anger she hadn't ever experienced before.

All was going well up to that point. She had a tent next to all of her brothers, and her father wasn't present to order her around. Lyanna rode around the castle freely, trying to forget the real purpose of their trip. There was even a moment where she got to use a sword and threaten some mean squires, saving a boy in the process. She appreciated the moment of power and the boy, who they discovered to be Lord Howland Reed of the Neck, became fast friends with Benjen and herself.

When the sun was set they all made their way into the great hall of the hundred hearths, where the opening feast of the tourney was being held. It was the largest room she had ever lain foot in. The hall seemed as though it could fit the entirety of Winter Town inside, with the ceiling as high as an well sized tower. Lord Whent had invited all of the realm to attend the Tourney in honor of his daughter's nameday but all the lords, ladies, knights and squires could not manage to fill the room. In fact, they had left an enormous empty area in the center, the size of the biggest of Winterfell's pools, for the dancing.

Whomever decided on the seating arrangements had placed the northern party as far away from the dais as possible not to seem rude, but not as far as the stormlands' own table. Lyanna had barely reached her seat when Lord Robert came to introduce himself. He was very tall but she thought Hodor the stable boy was taller. His eyes were deep blue and his eyes were made of black onyx. She could not deny that he was in fact very handsome. Eddard had confessed to her that the ladies never gave him a second look. He was always with Brandon or Robert and those seemed far more interesting to them.

"I feel incredibly honored to finally meet you in person, my lady. Your brother's words do you no justice." Robert grabbed her hand to kiss it and stared deeply into his eyes. The gesture made Lyanna very unforgettable. "But then again, not even the best poet could hope to ever be able to express your beauty in words."

She could feel her cheeks getting hot with color. _What am I even supposed to respond to that?_

"You flatter me, my lord." Lyanna forced her hand away from his.

After all we're acquainted with one another they sat on the long benches to enjoy the feat. Lord Robert seemed to spend more time at the northern table than on his own, only to further Lyanna's frustrations. He went as far as to grabbing her seated leg during a fit of laughter.

Brandon mentioned to Ned all of the Ladies in the room, the ones from minor houses who would rejoice to marry someone from a great house, be it even a second son. Benjen, who was far too young to be worrying about such great steps in life enjoyed his meal while loudly chatting with Howland.

Glancing above her at the dais, Lyanna caught her first glimpse of the king. She knew, as most people did, that he wasn't an old king. He was younger than her own father but seemed to be the age of Old Nan. Extremely fragile, with long fingernails that curled inward. A huge contrast to his oldest son that stood at his side with his wife.

The prince was extremely intriguing. Rhaegar, she believed his name was. Lyanna investigated his image. She noted his silver hair done up in a plait down his back, though she could not see the end of it. He wore a cape of crimson that contrasted with his palenes. He did not seem interested in whatever it was that his princess told him, only nodding sparingly to her words but never looking her way. His eyes, much darker than the violet of his father, were always surveying the room, as if he searched for someone or something. When their gazes met she quickly looked away.

"And you seem awfully mesmerized by the southerners" teased Brandon, who sat across from her and she was taken out of her trance.

"Not at all dear brother. I am simply using my spy abilities for the good of the North" she joked back quickly "But perhaps you do not comprehend my technique as it is certainly more subtle as your more… evasive one"

Benjen laughed at his brother while Ned gave only a smirk.

They continued on with the feast. Course after course and Lyanna was astonished by the quantity and variety of food available. She drank a full glass of Arbor Gold along with Benjen but as soon as Ned noticed them filling a second cjo he took the jug away, much from his siblings disappointment.

A course later Lady Catelyn Tully, Brandon's betrothed, came over to their table with her younger sister Lady Lysa. They were pleasant enough. Catelyn was quiet and shy while Lysa like to talk a lot and gossip about the occupants of the room. She was a southerner to be sure, but Lyanna was glad Catelyn appeared a little more mannered, reserved and respectful than her sister, though she did not know how Brandon felt about it.

Brandon was wild and unpredictable, _much like myself I suppose._ The wolf blood, their father called it. They wanted adventure and excitement but in their future there was only responsibilities.

"Oh look!" Lysa exclaimed "Prince Rhaegar is getting down from the dais. He is so handsome! And he has got his harp as well!"

The last part came very much as a surprise. All she had heard of the prince was of his great swordsmanship skills. Lyanna had overheard dozens of conversations where men exchanged money betting on who they thought would win. Rhaegar was a common favorite for the lances. _Could he play the harp as well?._

The prince set the instrument in front of the northern table and pulled a nearby bench as people started to gather around. The whole hall fell quiet in expectation of his notes.

When Rhaegar started playing Lyanna noticed she had never heard anything like it. Her body leaned forward and her lips parted. The harp itself was extremely uncommon in the north and the melody itself was unfamiliar, not a popular song. In fact it seemed as though he was its composer, she thought as he started singing. _His voice is sweeter than that of any bard._ The words were strange, in a language that was not the common tongue. _Valyrian, perhaps._

Lyanna fixed her gaze on the way his fingers worked the strings, then on how his mouth moved when muttering the unknown words. Finally, she looked him in the eyes and her shoulders dropped. Prince Rhaegar was staring right back at her.

The whole world started to blur and the sounds became muffled, even if Rhaegar was still singing. She could not tell how long it was that she was caught up in that spell.

When the music ended all applauded and praised the young prince. Lyanna kept an empty gaze while everyone left to their seats.

"Lyanna?" Benjen shook her arm softly "Are you well?"

"What?" she turned to him with thought. Her face felt wet.

"Gods you are crying a lot...Hum… do you wanna get out for a while?"

"No, no its fine" Lyanna said as she wiped her tears with the long sleeves of her dress, still shaking.

A larger set of musicians took the floor with various instruments and a number of couples joined in dancing. Ned was too shy to ask out the friend of the princess, Ashara Dayne, so Brandon offered to talk to her on his behalf. He excused himself from Catelyn, who was all smiles and made his way to the dornish table. Five minutes had passed by and no sign of Brandon returning with the lady, instead Lyanna saw them both together spinning around to the music and laughing.

Ned and Catelyn made their best efforts not to seem bothered, but Lyanna knew neither were pleased with the situation.

"Does my lady care to join me in the dancing?" Robert said loudly arriving at their table and she could smell a strong scent wine on his breath.

Benjen gave her a reassuring smile and she took his hand all the while glancing back at her brother uncertain.

Robert proved himself to be a difficult partner. As if his sheer size wasn't a hard enough chore, the man was the drunkest on the floor.

"I cannot wait for us to be married m'lady. Having you around at all time will be a blessing." Robert said almost falling onto her.

"Thank you my lord." she replied in a low voice.

"Nah, you shall call me Robert! The gods know we will be very intimate very soon" He said as his hands slid to the bottom of her back and grabbed her bum. It felt extremely trapping having to stand there in between his large arms all around her tiny frame.

Her solution to this problem was to step as hard as she could on his foot and give a hurried excuse while rushing off.

Lyanna sat back down mortified. Only Ned had left the table since she had left. Catelyn and Lysa were talking of the dance and parring of the couples while Benjen and Howland devised a plan to get back at the southern squires on a low tone. Lyanna offered her help.

"Is that Lord Baratheon?" Lysa asked wide eyed. All of turned to the direction of her gaze.

Robert was ferociousness kissing a woman in modest clothes in the full view of every attendee. As soon as all assimilated what was going on they shifted their attention to Lyanna.

"I think I'm going to retire now" She said not even looking at any of their faces and making her way outside.

The courtyard was nearly deserted and full of mud. _How could he?_ Lyanna tried to organize her thoughts. _I should have known. He's unbearable and I cannot comprehend how Ned would even think of me marrying someone of that sort— Woooa_

She wasn't paying as much attention to her steps as she probably should have and ended up sliding backwards til something caught her.

"Woah! Are you well?"

Lyanna gasped. It was the crown prince. She let go of him as soon as she realized it.

"Uh… I… yes! I need to go uhm.. to my tent"

"Not even a thank you? Let me get you name at least"

"Thank you, my prince."She straightened out her skirts and bowed. "My name is Lyanna."

"Lyanna it is then. I will accompany you on your brief journey." Rhaegar offered her his arm "What kind of crown prince would I be letting sole maidens wandering about the night by themselves.?"

"Truly your highness it is not an issue. I am set up right there see?" She gestured at the northern pavilion. "No immediate danger apart from these puddles."

"The Stark tents" His whole demeanor changed "You are the she-wolf aren't you? The ice maiden?"

"I prefer Lyanna, honestly my prince" Lyanna smiled softly gazing downwards "Thank you for saving my dress. Good night."

Riverrun made Lyanna feel hotter than she ever had felt in many years. It was rare that Winterfell got that warm, but even in summer there was a constant cold breeze to refresh them and many a time it snowed.

She had been south before, on the Year of the False Spring for the Tourney at Harrenhal. But it was still winter than, despite of what all the maester had told them. And the winter roses were still blooming this down south.

Lyanna said goodbye to Winterfell and Benjen the last moon, one of the hardest moments of her life thus far. There was little hope of returning there soon. She apologized to her younger brother that she couldn't join the Night's Watch with him.

Rickard Stark left his ancestral seat with his three oldest children, to marry two of them off south. The plan was to make their way down to Riverrun and wed Brandon to Catelyn Tully, and then head south some more still, to the Stormlands, for Lyanna's Wedding to Robert Baratheon. At the end they should all return north, only Lyanna would be left south.

"M'lady" she heard a low voice from behind her as she sat on Riverrun's tiny godswood.

It was a small peasant boy that stood there, very young, with a scroll on hand. She accepted it and he said nothing more before running off.

Lyanna pulled the crimson ribbon and unfolded the message.

 _East gate. Hour of the Wolf._

It brought a smile to her lips and tears to her eyes.

Tucking the words into her left boot she made her way into the castle.

Later on the evening after supper, Lyanna decided to pay Ned a visit some hours before her meting.

"I'm scared of tomorrow" She confessed to him.

"Tomorrow? Bran's wedding? You don't need to worry about it" He reassured his sister. "Are you afraid of what will happen afterwards?"

Lyanna paused to think before answering "Yes. I am afraid of my wedding." _If only you knew._

"I know." He let out a heavy sigh. "I understand now. It will be hard for him to give up his ways and I can see that. But he does love you. The idea of you at least."

"Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature."

"There is still some time left. We only leave a week from now. And I promise to ride with you all the way to Storm's End."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you. I am looking forward to all the riding there is to come." _And fast too I we don't plan on getting caught._

"I will keep my promise, no matter how tired I become."

"I know you will. Don't forget me."

"I could never. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Til tomorrow."


End file.
